Si elle avait prit une autre décision?
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Çà début à l'épisode 12 de la saison 3 au moment où Veronica vient demander à Logan des explications sur ses vacances à Aspen.   On le sait tous comment elle a réagi dans la série laissez-moi le refaire à ma manière ;


**Çà début à l'épisode 12 de la saison 3 au moment où Veronica vient demander à Logan des explications sur ses vacances à Aspen.  
(On le sait tous comment elle a réagi dans la série laissez-moi le refaire à ma manière ;) )**

****

Veronica était allongée sur son lit en repensant à ce que Madison lui avait dit la veille. Elle avait sous-entendu, non elle avait dit que Logan et elle avait couché ensemble pendant les vacances d'Aspen. Elle avait l'estomac noué et une grosse envie de vomir, elle savait que Logan avait pris ses distances pendant cette période spécialement par sa faute.

Il lui avait demandé de faire attention à elle, mais elle avait refusé son aide, toujours aussi butée, elle l'avait mal vécu et avant-hier elle avait été le voir pour recoller les morceaux, mais revoilà le doute est de retour. Ce soir ils devaient sortir ensemble du moins elle doit l'accompagner quelque part, mais aurait-elle la force de le faire?**  
**  
Elle l'aime plus que tout, mais Madison Sinclair, sa pire ennemie depuis toujours avec l'homme qu'elle aime, rien que d'y penser, elle se mit à courir vomir tous ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Pourtant elle voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute pour une fois, juste pour cette fois d'ailleurs, pourquoi cette décision? Elle s'adossa près des toilettes et se mit à pleurer.****

L'heure arriva, elle devait le retrouver dans sa suite, elle devait avoir le cœur net et savoir s'il lui dirait la vérité. Madison est peut être une pimbêche, mais elle sait très bien qu'elle ment rarement sur des histoires pareilles et surtout elle voulait la voir souffrir. Elle en avait parlé avec Dick. Ce dernier ne savait absolument rien sur cette histoire et l'avait dit, si s'était le cas, il n'en voudrait pas à son ami et qu'elle devrait faire pareil, mais comment pouvait-elle oublier ses images? L'amour est plus fort que tout? Elle avait fait un pas pour franchir la porte, elle perdait son courage l'estomac en ébullition, le coeur meurtri, elle se retrouvait encore une fois au-dessus des toilettes.

Pendant ce temps dans une chambre au Neptune Grand, Logan se préparait quand Dick fut irruption, il s'avança vers son ami avec une mine inquiète, ce qui le changeait de ses habitudes de sourire de crétin.****

Logan: (inquiet) Dick qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**  
Dick: **Logan réponds moi franchement.**  
Logan: **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux.**  
Dick: **As-tu couché avec Madison à Aspen?**  
Logan: **(le visage fermé) Dick ce soir-là je m'en rappelle même pas, j'ai cuvé ça j'en suis sûr, elle m'a fait des avances, je l'ai repoussé encore et encore, je pense qu'au bout de deux bouteilles de tequila, une bouteille de champagne j'ai dû perdre tous mes sens, le lendemain matin je me suis levé dans une chambre que je ne reconnaissais pas, et là je l'ai vu, je me suis levé à toute vitesse, et quitté sa chambre à moitié en pleurs, j'avais trahi deux personnes que j'aime tant. J'ai voulu tout oublié. J'ai dû passer la journée à vomir. Dick je suis tellement désolé.

Sa voix se brisa, il souffrait, et Dick le savait que Logan n'était pas le genre de garçon à faire des bêtises pareilles quand il était lucide.****

Dick: Dude pour moi c'est oublié, mais la petite blonde que tu aimes tant est au courant, bien sûr je ne vais pas te dire qui l'a mise au courant et elle m'en a parlé comme je ne savais rien je lui ai dit d'oublier.**  
Logan: **La connaissant c'est impossible, me revoilà pris au piège dans les filets de Mars.  
Dick: Je suis désolé.**  
Logan: **C'est ma faute Dick, je le sais très bien, j'ai pas une petite amie comme tout le monde, la mienne juge sans connaitre les faits.**  
Dick: **Je te souhaite bien du courage.

Logan était surpris de voir son ami tenir une conversation sans qu'il ne fasse le crétin et ne parle de lui à la troisième personne. Le pardon de Dick est une chose importante, mais cela de Veronica, est tout aussi important que l'air qu'il respirait.

Veronica avait pris une douche pour calmer ses nerfs, elle avait voulu l'affronter avant cette soirée, mais son mal être l'empêcha, elle était vêtue d'une robe noire à bustier, les cheveux bouclés et lâchés. Elle avait passé un peu de maquillage et avait laissé un mot à son père lui disant qu'il était possible qu'elle ne rentre pas ce soir. Elle avait mis le cap pour le Neptune Grand, elle avait une heure d'avance, elle voulait l'affronter absolument.

Elle finit par se garer et monta dans l'ascenseur, elle avait répété ses quelques mots plusieurs fois dans sa tête sachant que cela ne lui ressemblait pas, alors cela sonnerait faux à ses oreilles, mais ils seront sincère. Elle toqua, il ouvrit la porte, il ne savait comment réagir, il s'écarta et la laissa rentrer.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre ne sachant pas si Dick était présent ou pas, mais elle voulait que les choses soient claires.****

Veronica: Salut, Dick est là?**  
Logan: **Non, il est sorti.**  
Veronica: **Ok.

Elle ne savait comment lui parler d'une chose qui la rendait malade, lui ne cessait de la regarder avec la peur au ventre, il la connaissait si bien qu'il savait très bien, bien trop à son gout, qu'il souffrirait encore de leur séparation.****

Veronica: Logan as-tu couché avec Madison?**  
Logan: **Oui, je l'ai fait indépendamment de ma volonté, et j'en suis désolé.

Il s'était approché d'elle, mais elle avait reculé, cela le blessa, après tout il devait s'en douter que les choses n'allaient pas finir de la sorte.****

Logan: Veronica, je ne vais pas dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, ça serait mentir et je m'en excuse, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment c'est arrivé mise à part que j'étais complètement saoul.**  
Veronica: **(criant) Et tu crois que c'est une raison? Logan c'est Madison dont on parle, Madison Sinclair, celle que je définis comme une moins que rien, où tout est superficiel chez elle.**  
Logan: **Veronica ont venait de se séparer...**  
Veronica: **(le coupant) Tu avais pris tes distances.**  
Logan: **(un cran plus haut) Et c'est de ma faute? **  
Veronica: **Que veux-tu dire par là?**  
Logan: **(énervé) Quand je te demande de faire attention à toi tu m'envoies sur les roses, Veronica, jamais tu ne reconnais tes torts, tu juges et condamnes sans même chercher à savoir ce qui se passe réellement.**  
Veronica: **Donc c'est encore de ma faute!**  
Logan: **La question n'est pas de savoir qui a raison ou tort, mais de reconnaître ses torts.

Elle le fusillait du regard, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre, mais une chose est sûre, elle n'admet jamais ses torts même quand elle sait pertinemment qu'elle a tous les torts.****

Logan: Qu'advient notre couple?**  
Veronica: **Il n'y a plus de couple.**  
Logan: **Je le savais, même si je t'avais donné toutes les raisons possibles tu n'aurais pas changé d'avis.****

Il retenait ses larmes, il était brisé pourtant il l'aimait quand même, il pouvait souffrir même mourir pour elle, mais vivre sans elle, cela relève de l'impossible. Elle était sortie sans même lui accorder un regard, elle avait pourtant répété les mots plusieurs fois, "non je te pardonne", mais elle n'avait pas réussi à les lui dire. Logan tomba à genoux au milieu de sa chambre, fondit en larmes, oublia la réception, l'interview, et balança téléphone, télé, vase dans toute la suite. Il prit une bouteille dans la main, les clés de sa voiture et prit la direction de la plage. Même tard dans la nuit, on voyait parfaitement ce qui se passait, Dick était entré, avait vu les dégâts et finit par comprendre que la petite fouineuse avait détruit le cœur de son ami pour la millième fois, mais subitement une drôle de sensation le saisit. Il n'avait pas le numéro de cette fille, mais il savait où la trouver.

Il finit par arriver devant chez elle et frappa, il attendit un long moment avant qu'elle ne vienne ouvrir les yeux rouge et l'air désemparé.****

Dick: Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous êtes ensemble, surtout quand vous savez tous les deux que ça finira de la sorte.**  
Veronica: **(agacée) Dick que veux-tu?**  
Dick: **Logan a disparu.**  
Veronica: **Il avait une interview et un diner ce soir.**  
Dick: **Je connais Logan comme personne et si je te dis qu'il a disparu c'est que c'est vrai.  
Veronica: Cela ne me regarde plus.**  
Dick: **(en colère) Veronica c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, je suis désolé de ce que mon frère t'a fait et surtout de la manière dont il a mis fin à sa vie, mais tu ne vas pas me prendre le dernier membre de ma famille quand même?

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait nulle intention de sortir d'ici tant qu'elle n'aurait pas décidé de faire un effort.  
**  
Veronica: **Vas le chercher dans les endroits où avez l'habitude d'aller, et moi je vais vers la plage et le campus.**  
Dick: **Enfin une bonne action de ta part.

Il tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle avait le cœur qui battait vite, elle avait montré sa froideur à Dick, mais au plus profond d'elle l'inquiétude se faisait grande. Elle avait dépassé la limite autorisée, elle se trouvait sur la plage, celle qu'il aimait aller pour s'isoler, à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle le reconnut assis sur le sable.

Il regardait au loin dans le noir ne sachant que faire? Se laisser couler ou juste boire au point d'avoir un cancer du foie plus tard? Elle s'assoit à côté de lui, en silence, et pose sa tête sur son épaule, il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué.****

Veronica: Tu nous a fait une peur bleu.**  
Logan: **Et en quoi cela te fait peur que je disparaisse?**  
Veronica: **Logan ne dit pas des choses pareilles.**  
Logan: **Veronica arrête de jouer, on a passé l'âge je t'ai demandé pardon, je te demande toujours pardon je fais mon possible pour te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, mais tu trouves toujours un moyen de me repousser, de fuir encore et encore, cette fois-ci qui prendra la place de Duncan? Piz? Il manquerait plus que lui.**  
Veronica: **Logan c'est de Madison qu'on parle.  
**Logan: **Je sais très bien, et je t'ai demandé pardon, le pire: on n'était pas ensemble, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser pendant des années de cette erreur, et ce que JE TE REPROCHE le plus c'est que malgré tout ce que tu fais et me reproches, je n'arrête pas de t'aimer et ça tu le sais très bien.

Veronica avait relevé la tête vers lui et s'était mise devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, ses mots l'avaient touchée et en effet, elle savait qu'il avait raison.****

Veronica: Logan moi aussi je je je ...

Voilà encore un blocage, pourtant elle voulait le lui dire, à chaque fois elle se contentait de lui dire moi aussi, et lui avait pris l'habitude de s'y faire, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle essayait de le lui dire.****

Logan: Voyons Veronica, toi comme moi savons que tu n'es pas forte pour exprimer tes sentiments, ce n'est pas grave.

Il se leva, il l'avait blessé et il le savait, pour lui c'était le moyen d'avoir moins mal, ce qui était réellement faux parce que ces mots l'avaient blessé tout autant qu'elle. Elle se leva et le pourchassa, elle le retient d'un geste brusque. Il la dévisageait et elle le regardait.  
**  
Veronica: **Logan tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.**  
Logan: **Et toi oui, c'est ça?**  
Veronica: **(Les larmes aux yeux) Logan tu le sais depuis toujours, tu sais comment je suis nulle, personne d'autre que toi ne me connait aussi bien.**  
Logan: **Oui et j'ai l'impression de traîner une malédiction maintenant.

Elle savait que si elle ne disait pas ses trois mots elle le perdrait à tout jamais, par sa faute, son manque de confiance. Elle ferma les yeux cherchant le courage au plus profond d'elle, mais elle savait que dans ses yeux elle aurait la réponse, alors elle plongea son regard dans le sien et laissa sortir ses mots.  
**  
Veronica: **Je t'aime.****

Il la regarda, caressa sa joue, des larmes avaient commencé à se former dans leurs yeux, pour lui comme pour elle. Les morceaux du puzzle commençaient à s'emboîter, et là sans toute attente, ils se sautaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, le manque d'oxygène les obligeait de se séparer, il la serra contre lui, la consolait comme il le pouvait, lui murmurait des "je t'aime aussi" "je t'aimerai toujours peu importe comme tu es". Elle se sentait vivre dans ses bras, rien au monde ne pourrait la faire douter simplement elle et son manque de confiance. Entre deux sanglots elle lui promit de lui faire confiance jusqu'à la fin.

C'est sur cette plage qu'ils se promirent de ne plus JAMAIS se quitter.  
**  
**

**LoVe Forever**


End file.
